Story:Star Trek: Archer/Point of Departure/Act One
The Archer powers up and fixes her orbit. On the bridge the bridge crew gets up from where their at as Captain Martin gets up and sits in her chair as her hair is a mess, she looks over at Lieutenant Mitchell. Report where are we Captain Martin says as she looks around the Bridge then at Lieutenant Mitchell. She looks at her console. Shields are at 16% phasers are offline but torpedoes are still working Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Long range sensors are offline, but Captain Lieutenant Mason says as he brings the image of Earth on the viewer. She gets up from her chair as she's shocked by this. Hail Starfleet Command let them know we encountered a Borg cube and the 147th is disabled and in bad shape, and we're in pretty rough shape ourselves Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the console. No response but I'm picking up something from the surface it's coming from Captain it's coming from the SGC Lieutenant Mason says as he turns to her. She looks at H'mepc and then at the viewer. Open a channel this is Captain Kelly Martin of the Federation starship USS Archer we mean you no harm, we are aware that you have the artic defense outpost already locked onto our position, we're here in pursuit of a very hostile and dangerous alien race unlike anything you've faced please respond Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Then the image of Stargate Operations appears on the viewer as their shocked by this. General Landry sir it's been too long Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Their confused by that. Do I know you? General Landry says on the viewer. She smiles. Well we come from a different reality then the one you know of sir Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Then Colonel Carter chimes in. You said that you're in pursuit of a very hostile alien vessel can you be more speific Captain Colonel Carter says on the viewer. Kelly looks at her XO. General with your permission I'd like to beam down with a landing party so I can explain this in person Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Very well but we'll have to deactivate our scattering field we're using to block Asgard beaming technology General Landry says as he looks at Harriman. Lieutenant Mitchell reports. They deactivated their scattering field Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. The hail ends. Mason, Mitchell, Wu you're with me Doctor Horton meet us in transporter room 2 Captain Martin says as she looks at the three officers. Commander H'mepc looks at her. Captain away team regulations require me to lead it Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I thank you Commander but it wouldn't be much fun if I was here overseeing repairs and plus I'm pretty sure they never seen a Klingon at all anyway you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as she joined Jamie, Howard, and Wendy in the turbolift and they head to the transporter room. At Stargate Command as they're walking up the stairs to the briefing room as Colonel Halliwell looks at the General wondering if it was wise to allow them to beam down. If you've got any advice Colonel Halliwell I wanna hear it General Landry says as he looks at Colonel Halliwell. Colonel Halliwell looks at him. Are you sure its wise to allow them to beam down says Typhuss as ha looks at General Landry. He looks at him. We want to hear why their here right then a face to face meeting is a good idea General Landry says as he looks at him. Then the Starfleet transporter whines and materializes Captain Martin, Lieutenant Mitchell, Lieutenant Mason, and Lieutenant Wu. General Landry Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Landry looks at her. Captain Martin welcome to Stargate Command General Landry says as he looks at her and her away team. She looks at him. Please to meet you General and no need to introduce me to SG-1 in my reality they're very famous, these are my officers Lieutenant Jamie Mitchell my chief security officer, Lieutenant Howard Mason my chief operations officer, and Lieutenant Wendy Wu my chief conn officer Captain Martin says as she looks at General Landry and SG-1. They sat at the table as Colonel Halliwell looks at her and asked why she's here. Why are you here? asked Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She gets out a small device and inputs commands and a holo-image of a Borg drone appears. This is why we're here Colonel their called the Borg an alien race that is very dangerous and deadly, we encountered them in 2365 and we suffered the biggest defeat of Federation history in 2367 the Battle of Wolf 359 we eventually defeated them with help from Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise, then in 2373 while Starfleet prepared for the Dominion War they attacked again this time we were prepared but we still took heavy losses and in 2378 we were invaded again by them and we defeated them while we were in our drydock getting upgraded with new technology a single Borg cube was using an energy beam that was punching a hole into your reality and we were on the verge of stopping them but we got pulled in now we believe that they're going to assmilate your Earth Captain Martin says as she looks at them and takes the holo device back. Colonel Halliwell looks at her. Why do you care, you are from other reality and how can you help us says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Reason I care is because if they assimlate your Earth they'll gain Asgard technology as well as Ancient technology and return to my reality and use them on Starfleet and assimilate us as well Captain Martin says as she looks at them. General Landry looks at her. What do we need to do? General Landry says as he looks at her. Colonel Halliwell looks at him. We hit them with everything we got says Typhuss as he looks at General Landry. She shook her head. No not gonna work if you hit them with energy based weaponry they'll adapt to it, which means the drones are out of the question Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Colonel Halliwell looks at her. We have to do something, we can't just sit here and do nothing says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She thinks then comes up with something. What kind of projectile weapons do you have in this base? Captain Martin says as she looks at them. MP-5s, P-90s, 9 mills, M-60 machine guns, saw shotguns Colonel Mitchell says as he looks at her. Colonel Halliwell looks at her then the alarm blares. Unscheduled off-world activation Segerant Harriman says over the speaker. General Landry, SG-1, Captain Martin, Lieutenant Wu and Lieutenant Mason walks down the steps into the Ops room. Walter what's going on? General Landry says as he looks at him. He looks at the computer screen. It's SG-3's IDC their coming in hot Sergant Harriman says as he looks at them. Landry looks at him. Open the Irsis Defense teams on standby General Landry says as he spoke into the intercom. The shielding opens and SG-3 runs onto the ramp as they're aiming at the gate as the last team member steps through the gate. CLOSE THE IRSIS NOW! Colonel Reynolds says as he points his M-60 A1 at the Gate and a single Borg Drone steps through and the defense team takes it down as sparks erupt from it and it falls down as the Isis closes and the Gate shuts down. As they walk down to the Gate room to see what happened as General Landry looks at him. Colonel what the hell happened? General Landry says as he looks at him. He looks at them. It was strange we were just exploring the planet when this big cube shaped ship emerges from what looked to be a hyperspace window, then a lot of drones beamed down and saw us and came at us they got two of my men from out of nowhere and beamed them up to the ship Colonel Reynolds says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at them. It's too late for them delete their Irsis codes now Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Colonel Halliwell looks at her and called her heartless and cold. She looks at him. I'm not heartless and cold it's the truth by now they've been assimilated already, they'll know the location of every off-world base and allies SG-1 has been gathering Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Colonel Halliwell looks at her.